


For Your Eyes Only - Ziam / Larry

by Elientjeeeeee04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 9yearsofonedirection, Love, M/M, One Shot, bxb - Freeform, larry - Freeform, niall en cactus, ziam
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elientjeeeeee04/pseuds/Elientjeeeeee04
Summary: Liam en Niall gaan samen naar een concert van Harry en Louis. Ze hebben kaartjes gewonnen en ze hebben ook een meet & greet. Zayn gaat ook naar het concert, en heeft ook een meet & greet. Alle drie zijn ze super zenuwachtig, ze gaan eindelijk hun idolen ontmoeten.Tijdens de meet & greet gebeurt er iets onverwachts wat alle vijf de jongens nooit hadden kunnen bedenken voordat het gebeurde. Maar ja, wie verwacht er nou een aanslag tijdens een doodnormale meet & greet, op een doodnormale dag (die ineens niet meer zo doodnormaal was).Voor: 9th 1D anniversary





	For Your Eyes Only - Ziam / Larry

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, dit is een one shot. Ik heb op Wattpad al meerdere verhalen geschreven, dus ga die ook even checken! Mijn account heet @elientjeeeeee met 6 e's.  
> Dit is dus een Larry/Ziam one shot, maar vooral Ziam.
> 
> Enjoy this story

Liam en Niall staan te wachten in de lange rij van de meet & greet. Tot ze eindelijk die kamer in mogen waar Harry en Louis zitten. Niall is de hele dag al hyper, dit is het moment waar hij op heeft gewacht, al maanden. Liam is ook helemaal hyper, hij lijkt net op een jonge puppy volgens Niall. 

De rij stroomt heel langzaam naar voren, en dan staan de jongens weer een tijd stil. 

“Lima, zou Larry real zijn? Ik weet het zeker!” vraagt Niall aan Liam, die lachend zijn hoofd schudt. 

“Door jou zou ik het bijna gaan geloven, met je overtuigingskrachten, maar nee. Het zijn gewoon twee beste vrienden, Ni, net als wij.” zegt hij dan. Niall trekt een sip gezicht, maar dit is hij gewend van Liam. Hij zal straks bewijzen dat Larry real is! Als ze straks naar binnen gaan...

“Liam, ik ben zo zenuwachtig!” roept Niall in Liam’s oor. Liam duwt hem weg en wrijft over zijn oor.

“Ik ook Niall, maar niet in m’n oor schreeuwen, a.u.b.” Liam geeft Niall een zacht duwtje, waardoor hij een beetje naar achter wankelt. Niall komt lachend weer naar Liam toe, en geeft hem ook een duwtje. Maar iets harder dan die van Liam. Liam moet een stap naar achter doen en botst daarmee tegen iemand achter hem aan.

“Oh sorry, dat ging per ongeluk!” probeert Liam het goed te maken, maar zijn blik blijft hangen bij het zien van deze vreemdeling. Het is één van de weinige jongens hier, en hij zou zo van een andere planeet kunnen komen, zo knap is hij.

“O geeft niks hoor. Wat is je naam?” vraagt de jongen. Liam heeft niks gehoord, zo erg is hij bezig met staren naar degene tegenover hem. Niall beukt met zijn elleboog in de maag van Liam, waardoor hij wakker wordt.

“Huh, wat?” 

“Hoe je heet.” zegt de jongen lachend om de actie van Niall.

“Uh, ik, uh, heet Liam.” zegt hij stotterend. De jongen glimlacht. 

“Mooie naam. Ik heet Zayn. En jij?” vraagt de jongen, Zayn, aan Niall. 

“Ik heet Niall. Ik ben Iers en ik hou van eten, jij?” Zayn schiet in de lach, maar wordt onderbroken door de stroom mensen die een beetje naar voren loopt. Met z’n drieën lopen ze een klein stapje naar voren om dan weer stil te staan. Bij de deur komt een groepje huilende meisjes naar buiten.

“Nou, ik kom uit Bradford en ik hou ook wel van eten.” zegt Zayn, waardoor er een grote glimlach op het gezicht van Niall verschijnt.

“Ik mag jou.” Dan kijkt Zayn Liam aan met een vragende blik. Liam wordt weer zenuwachtig, en terwijl hij een goed antwoord probeert te verzinnen, probeert Niall zijn lach in te houden. Hij ziet wel wat hier aan de hand is.

“Uh, ik kom uit Holverwampton, nee, uit Wolverhampton, en ik hou ook van, uh, eten?” komt er vragend uit hem. Zayn schiet weer in de lach en arme Liam zijn hoofd wordt helemaal rood. Had hij het goed gezegd? Was het raar wat hij zei? 

“Je bent grappig Liam.” Liam zucht opgelucht als Zayn dat zegt. Dan gaat het groepje gillende meiden voor hun naar binnen en staan Niall, Liam en Zayn vooraan. Niall begint te springen en springt daarbij op Liam die omvalt en op Zayn valt. Zayn vangt hem op en zet een Liam met wangen als tomaten weer rechtop.

“Oh, oeps. Het spijt me! Niall doe rustig.” De blonde jongen kijkt hem verontwaardigd aan.

“Rustig? Hoe kun je nu rustig zijn Liam. We mogen bijna naar binnen!” Niall begint weer met rondspringen en Liam lacht om de kleinere jongen.

Helaas duurt het voor hun gevoel nog drie uur voordat ze naar binnen mogen. 

Na een tijdje mogen ze toch naar binnen. Er staan twee bewakers voor de deur, en wanneer ze de deur openmaken, wilt Niall naar binnen rennen, maar Liam houdt hem tegen. Niall kijkt hem raar aan, maar dan hoort hij het al. Het groepje meisjes komt met veel kabaal naar buiten gewandeld.

“Nu?” vraagt Niall met puppy oogjes. 

Liam voelt de zenuwen in zijn buik als hij knikt. Ze gaan hun idolen ontmoeten, eindelijk na drie jaar. Zolang zijn Liam en Niall al fan van Louis en Harry, die ook al drie jaar zingen. Ze waren erbij sinds het begin.

Langzaam lopen ze naar binnen, Niall Zayn met zich meetrekkend. Daar zitten ze dan, op een bank. Naast hen staat een tafel met allemaal eten en drinken, waar Niall wonderbaarlijk niet eens op let, zo blij is hij om Louis en Harry te ontmoeten.

De twee beroemdheden staan op, om de drie jongens te begroeten.

“Hi jongens, gaat het goed?” vraagt Harry, een beetje bezorgd aan Liam, die helemaal is stilgevallen. Liam knikt een beetje overdonderd. Louis geeft Niall een knuffel. Nou, Louis heeft geluk, hij krijgt een echte Horan-hug. Niall zelf is ondertussen aan het huilen, en Harry geeft Liam en Zayn een knuffel.

Als drie kleine jongetjes kijken de drie naar Louis en Harry. Ze worden er een beetje ongemakkelijk van. Niall heeft ondertussen zijn tranen weer gedroogd.

“Willen jullie een foto? We kunnen daarna nog even kletsen als jullie willen?” vraagt Harry en de jongens kijken hem verbaasd en blij aan. 

“Maar buiten staan nog meer fans, die willen ook nog.” zegt Liam dan.

“Klopt, maar jullie zijn drie van de weinige jongens-fans die we hebben en ik vind jullie gewoon aardig.” zegt Louis, en Harry knikt als bevestiging.

“Omg mijn idolen vinden mij aardig!” fangirlt Niall, helemaal blij als een jonge puppy die een nieuw speeltje krijgt. De twee beroemde jongens grinniken.

Dan klinken er harde knallen en veel gegil. De security begint te rennen en overal is chaos. Zayn en Louis gillen en Niall rent naar Liam toe om zich aan hem vast te klampen. De deur wordt hard dichtgeslagen en op slot gedraaid. 

Niall is ondertussen weer aan het huilen, alleen nu niet van blijdschap. De arme jongen is doodsbang. Net als de rest van de jongens trouwens. Harry rent naar de deur en bonst erop, schopt ertegen, probeert alles om hem open te krijgen. 

Wat is hier aan de hand?

Harry komt sip en zuchtend weer terug, en Louis loopt gelijk op hem af om hem een innige knuffel te geven. 

“Het komt goed HazzaBoo. We komen hier wel uit.” zegt Louis zachtjes, zodat de andere het niet horen. Helaas voor hem heeft Liam het wel gehoord, maar hij besluit dat het niks is en het gewoon te laten. 

Zelf snapt hij ook niet helemaal wat er gebeurd is. Hij hoorde knallen, schoten? Veel gegil en chaos, de bodyguards die wegrenden. En toen was het stil. Alleen een huilende Niall. En de deur is nog steeds op slot en niemand heeft de sleutel.

“Zullen we, om hier even niet aan te denken, een spelletje doen? Omdat we hier toch wel een tijdje zullen zitten denk ik, kunnen we elkaar net zo goed leren kennen.” zegt Harry na een tijdje. “Gelukkig hebben we een koelkastje met eten en drinken dus we zullen niet omkomen van de honger en dorst.” 

Niall krijgt een opgeluchte blik op zijn gezicht.

“Oké ik begin wel. Wat is jullie lievelingseten?” vraagt Louis. 

“Dat is echt een domme vraag.” zegt Harry, waarna Louis zijn tong naar hem uitsteekt. “Nou en. Ik wil het weten.”

“Mijne is alles.” zegt Niall met een klein glimlachje.

“Het mijne is pizza.” Zayn.

“Mijne chocola.” zegt Liam. 

Zayn glimlacht, maar zegt niks. 

“De mijne is ook pizza en dat van Harry is taco’s.” zegt Louis. “Wie wil de volgende vraag stellen?” Niall’s hand schiet de lucht in, en alle jongens laten een lachje los. Niall is weer de oude hoor.

“Oké, een vraag die jullie al heel veel hebben gekregen, maar-” “Nee!” roept Liam. “Niall nee, het is niet zo. Nee.” Niall steekt zijn tong uit en gaat verder met zijn vraag.

“Ik wou vragen, of Larry real was.” Liam slaat zichzelf op zijn voorhoofd, en de andere jongens lachen. Louis kijkt Harry een tijdje aan, die dan zacht knikt naar Louis.

De twee jongens bewegen hun hoofden dichter naar elkaar om hun lippen te verbinden. De drie overgebleven jongens kijken geschokt naar de twee zoenende jongens voor hun. 

Niall krijgt de grootste glimlach op zijn gezicht ooit.

“Zie je wel! Ik wist het! Ik zei het toch!” roept hij en kijkt Liam blij aan. Liam kijkt met open mond van Louis en Harry naar Niall en terug.

Zayn zit ook met open mond te kijken. Dat zijn ship real is, wauw.

Zo speelden ze nog een tijdje door tot ze meer over elkaar wisten, en het voelde aan alsof ze gewoon vrienden waren. Gewoon vijf doodnormale jongens. Niet dat er twee wereldberoemd zijn.

Niall had voor Liam allemaal dingen over Zayn gevraagd, maar ook allemaal dingen over Liam tegen hem gezegd, bijvoorbeeld dat Liam bang is voor lepels. Liam was boos geworden op Niall, maar Zayn vond het wel schattig. 

“Hey, jongens, nu we hier toch vastzitten, kunnen we misschien wel een soort mini concert geven?” vraagt Louis, kijkend naar Harry. Harry knikt uitbundig.

“Ja goed idee! Ik pak kussens om op te zitten!” juicht Niall terwijl hij naar de grote hoekbank rent om een hele stapel gekleurde kussens en dekens te pakken. Hij rent terug om ze op Liam en Zayn te gooien, die onhandig proberen weg te duiken.

Als de jongens een lekker plekje hebben gevonden in de kussens, beginnen Harry en Louis met zingen. “I've got fire for a heart. I'm not scared of the dark” De drie jongens zingen vrolijk mee met de twee zangers en alle liedjes.

Nadat ze het hele album gezongen hebben, inclusief Zayn, Liam en Niall, duiken ze allemaal op elkaar voor een groepsknuffel. Ze liggen op elkaar, onder elkaar, naast elkaar, in elkaar. Wanneer Liam zijn hoofd een beetje draait, ziet hij Zayn’s hoofd super dichtbij. Zo dichtbij, hij zou hem zo kunnen zoenen.

_Wat? Nee nee, kom op Liam, dat dacht je niet. Hij is hetero, en al was hij homo, dan was hij nog niet geïnteresseerd in je. Toch?_

Zayn glimlacht naar Liam, hun hoofden maar 2 centimeter van elkaar verwijderd. Dan roept Niall van onder de vier lichamen.

“Jongens, ik word geplet, help!” Meteen springen de jongens van de blonde jongen af, voordat hij straks zo plat als een dubbeltje is.

“Oef, dankjewel jongens, ik was bijna dood. Nu ga ik iets eten want ik heb honger.” Zayn, Harry en Louis kijken hem raar na, maar Liam is dit wel gewend. Na zoveel jaar met hem bevriend te zijn is dit normaal geworden. 

Harry en Louis trekken zich terug op de bank, om daar te zitten knuffelen en schattig doen. Liam kijkt naar Zayn, die hem al een hele tijd aan het aanstaren was. Hij gaat naast Zayn zitten, en Zayn komt nog dichterbij en zo zitten ze tegen elkaar aan in de berg kussens.

Liam’s schouder en arm tintelen van de aanraking van Zayn. Hij word er helemaal warm van. _Zou Zayn zich ook zo voelen?_

“Heb je een vriendin?” vraagt Zayn dan, en Liam schrikt van het plotselinge geluid van Zayn’s stem. Hij zat net in een staarsessie. 

“Nee, jij?” 

“Nope, vroeger wel, maar nu niet meer.” zegt Zayn schouderophalend. Liam kijkt hem met een vragende blik aan. “Iets ergs gebeurd?” 

Zayn schudt zijn hoofd. Het duurt even voor hij antwoord geeft.

“Ik vind meisjes gewoon niet meer leuk denk ik. Nooit gedaan ook.” zegt de zwartharige jongen dan uiteindelijk. 

“Bedoel je, dat je, gay bent?” vraagt Liam onzeker maar hopend op een ja.

Zayn knikt. Liam krijgt een klein glimlachje op zijn gezicht.

“En jij?” 

Liam krijgt een grotere glimlach op zijn gezicht. “Ik ook.” Zayn glimlacht nu ook.

“JONGENS! Help!” roept Niall. Met een ruk draaien de jongens geschrokken hun hoofd om en zien Niall staan bij het kleine koelkastje. Niall draait zich om en houdt twee zakjes omhoog. Louis en Harry kijken ook geschrokken naar Niall.

“Welke smaak moet ik nemen?” vraagt Niall wanhopig.

De geschrokken uitdrukking verdwijnt bij de jongens.

“Niall! Moet je daar nou zo’n drukte om maken!” roept Zayn. Niall kijkt hem verontwaardigd aan. Liam lacht zachtjes, hij weet al wat hier gaat komen. Niall is soms zo’n drama queen als het gaat om eten.

“Zayn! Pardon! Moet ik me hier niet druk om mijn eten? Is mijn eten onbelangrijk?!” Niall grijpt dramatisch naar zijn hart. 

“Hoe durf je Zayn.” zegt hij, alsof hij niet kan geloven dat Zayn dat heeft gezegd. Zayn rolt met zijn ogen, terwijl hij moeite doet om niet te lachen om dit malle gedoe van Niall. Louis, Harry en Liam ook, trouwens.

“Nou help me Liam, welke smaak?” 

“Waarom ik?” 

“Gewoon.” 

“Uuuh, doe dan maar de blauwe.” zegt Liam, hopend dat hij ze dan als een braaf kind gaat opeten zodat hij verder kan met naar Zayn staren, wat veel belangrijker is.

“Oké!” roept Niall vrolijk en maakt de zak open.

Harry en Louis duiken weer op elkaar om af te maken waar ze mee bezig waren.

Liam kreunt zachtjes bij het zicht ervan, en Zayn grinnikt. Ze gaan weer op de grond zitten en maken een soort fort van kussens om zich heen om zich af te sluiten van Larry Stylinson en Niall met zijn eten.

Als ze helemaal omgeven zijn met kussens kijkt Liam Zayn aan. Of liever gezegd staart.

_Wat is hij toch knap. Hij lijkt wel een soort Griekse god. Zijn mooie ogen waar ik in kan verdwalen, zijn volle lippen die ik zo graag op de mijne wil voelen, zijn-_

“Lukt het Liam?” vraagt Zayn met een lachje. “Zit er iets op mijn gezicht?” Hij begint met zijn hand over zijn gezicht te vegen, waardoor Liam moet lachen, omdat het er gewoon heel grappig uitzag. 

“Nee dat is het niet, het is gewoon, ja, I don’t know.” 

“Oké? Hé misschien kunnen we dat ene spel doen, 20 questions, om elkaar beter te leren kennen?” vraagt Zayn, terwijl hij een hand door zijn haar haalt. 

_Zijn mooie zwarte haar. Ik wil het ook aanraken. Zo graag. Gewoon even voelen._

“Ja is goed. Ik begin wel.” zegt Liam, en trekt een denkend gezicht.

“Oeh ik heb er één. Wat doe je als je alleen thuis bent?” 

“Nou, eigenlijk ben ik niet zo vaak alleen thuis, omdat ik kleine zusjes heb die bijna altijd thuis zijn. Maar ik lees veel en ik zing graag als ik helemaal alleen ben. Oké nu een vraag voor jou. Wat is je favoriete ding aan Niall?” Zayn gaat in kleermakerszit zitten en legt zijn kin in zijn handen. Zo is zijn gezicht nog een stukje dichterbij bij die van Liam. 

Liam slikt even en denkt na over zijn antwoord. 

“Ik denk dat hij zo druk en random is. Je belandt soms in de raarste situaties door hem en je hebt altijd wat te lachen. Of het is misschien zijn obsessie met eten, wat hem ook heel schattig maakt.” Terwijl Liam praat, ziet hij Zayn intens naar hem staren. Hij wordt er een beetje ongemakkelijk van maar besluit het te negeren.

“Eigenlijk snap ik hem ook niet helemaal, maar-”

Liam wordt onderbroken door Zayn die met een snelheid Liam’s gezicht in zijn handen neemt en zijn lippen op die van hem drukt. Hij is helemaal overdonderd. Zayn legt zijn ene hand in Liam’s nek, en de ander in zijn haar. Al snel komt er meer passie in de zoen wanneer Liam terug zoent en ook zijn handen op Zayn legt. 

Zayn duwt Liam zachtjes naar beneden, tot Liam op de grond ligt en Zayn over hem heen hangt. De kussens en dekens hangen nog steeds over ze heen zodat de rest van de jongens niks kunnen zien.

Dan trekt Zayn zachtjes terug, ademloos, en kijkt neer op een ademloze Liam met rode wangen en opgezwollen lippen. Niet-wetend wat ze moeten zeggen, staren ze elkaar aan. Maar dan begint Liam het gevoel van Zayn’s lippen op de zijne te veel te missen, dus hij trekt hem aan zijn shirt naar beneden en verbindt hun lippen weer. Zayn neemt de leiding die Liam willig geeft. 

Liam is wanhopig naar nog meer aanraking van Zayn, en trekt hem nog dichter tegen zich aan. Net wanneer hij dacht dat het moment nooit zou eindigen, is daar Niall.

“Jongens, klop klop, doe eens open. Ik heb een vraagje.” Niall trekt de dekens weg en slaat geschrokken zijn hand voor zijn mond. Zayn hangt nog steeds over Liam heen, en hun lippen zijn opgezwollen. Niall begrijpt wat dit betekent. Hij krijgt een huge glimlach op zijn gezicht.

“Ik wist het! Ik wist het, ik wist het haha! Maar ew, ik hoef niet te zien wat jullie allemaal doen.” zegt hij en hij gooit de dekens weer over de twee jongens heen.

Niall staat op en loopt terug naar zijn cactusplant en tweede zak chips. 

“Nou buddy, nu sta ik er alleen voor. Vier zoenende jongens om me heen! Waar heb ik dit aan verdiend!” zegt hij dramatische tegen de cactus, die een rood hoedje op heeft. Niemand weet waarom.

Niall draait zijn hoofd naar Louis en Harry, die weer rustig aan het praten zijn. Hij loopt naar ze toe en buigt voorover, zodat hij tegen ze kan fluisteren en ze dat dan ook horen. 

“Jongens, willen jullie iets schattigs zien?” fluistert Niall zachtjes, en Louis en Harry knikken. “Oké, kom mee.” Niall loopt naar het hoopje dekens en kussens toe, terwijl hij een volg-gebaar met zijn hand maakt. 

Louis en Harry lopen achter hem aan, geen idee hebbend wat er nou eigenlijk is.

Niall trekt snel één van de dekens weg en onthult een zoenende Zayn en Liam. Glimlachend draait Niall zich om naar Louis en Harry, die nu ook breed glimlachen.

“Ik had al vanaf de eerste seconde dat jullie binnen kwamen door dat er iets tussen die twee was.” zegt Louis, terwijl Zayn en Liam elkaar beschaamd aankijken. 

“Dus, iets op te biechten?” vraagt Niall lachend.” 

“Uhm, nou, zoals je ziet, we uhm.” Liam stopt halverwege met praten en Zayn neemt het over. 

“Ik denk dat wat Liam probeert te zeggen, is dat er nog een ship real is, namelijk, uhh, Ziam.” Nadat gezegd te hebben, drukt Zayn zijn lippen weer op die van Liam. 

Louis en Harry vinden het nu ook nodig om te zoenen, dus dat doen ze, en Niall staat er midden in met zijn cactus. Hij kijkt ernaar, haalt zijn schouders op en druk een klein kusje op de cactus. Snel trekt hij weg, en wrijft over zijn lip. Zo’n stomme stekel prikte hem! 

“Mr. Cactus, ik weet dat je van me houdt, maar deze relatie kan ik niet meer volhouden. Ik denk dat het beter is dat we even afstand houden.” zegt hij en gooit de cactus door de kamer.

Dan hoort hij iets aan de andere kant van de deur.

“Jongens! Ik hoorde net iets aan de deur!” Iedereen stopt met zoenen en Zayn en Liam komen overeind. Nog meer geluiden aan de andere kant van de deur. 

“Zouden we eindelijk worden bevrijdt uit deze kleedkamer?” vraagt Louis in het algemeen. 

“Ik hoop het Boobear.” zegt Harry en Niall smelt van binnen bij het horen van de koosnaam. 

“Oh jongens, voordat we straks die deur uitgaan, willen Harry en ik eerst dat jullie ons iets beloven.” zeg Louis dan zachtjes. Niall, Zayn en Liam draaien zich naar Louis toe en knikken.

“Harry en ik hebben zoals jullie zien een relatie. Ons management heeft dit afgekeurd en daarom ‘daten’ Harry en ik allebei een meisje. We zijn alleen wel bang dat als het management erachter komt, dat dan onze carrière voorbij is. Dus willen jullie ons alsjeblieft beloven dat jullie niemand vertellen van ons? Niet op social media of gewoon normaal?” Louis kijkt die drie jongens voor hem half smekend aan.

“Natuurlijk! Dat was ik ook al van plan hoor, maar hé Liam. Ik zei toch dat Eleanor en Kendall cover-ups waren!” Liam knikt grinnikend als Niall dit zegt. Hij probeert hem al jaren te overtuigen dat de vriendinnen van de twee beroemde jongen niet echt zijn, maar telkens wilde Liam het niet geloven. Hoeveel Larry Stylinson-proof-filmpjes Niall liet zien, Liam heeft het altijd onzin gevonden. Hij wilde gewoon niet geloven dat een management zoiets zou bedenken. 

Hoe irritant Liam het ook vindt, weer moet hij Niall gelijk geven.

“Is het zo duidelijk dan? We doen nog wel zo ons best om het echt te laten lijken.” zegt Harry dan, een beetje teleurgesteld in zijn acteerwerk. 

“Nee dat is het niet, kijk, een aantal fans van jullie werken gewoon bij de FBI ofzo, ze kunnen alles achterhalen. Maar jullie zien er ook gewoon veel gelukkiger uit als jullie bij elkaar zijn dat met Eleanor of Kendall.” legt Niall uit.

“Nou zolang het management er niet achter komt vind ik alles prima.” zegt Harry, terwijl hij Louis knuffelt. 

Toen ging eindelijk de deur open. De jongens vragen zich af waarom het zolang duurde, maar dan zien ze al het puin liggen. Allemaal steen, ijzerdraden en veel meer troep dat waarschijnlijk voor de deur lag en die barricadeerde. Twee politiemannen staan in de deuropening.

“Zijn jullie compleet? Iedereen oké?” vraagt de linker, terwijl ze naar binnen lopen. Iedereen knikt.

“Wat is er gebeurd?” vraagt Zayn. Zayn en de rest van de jongens kijken met een vragend gezicht naar de twee politieagenten. Wat is de reden dat ze uren opgesloten zaten in de kleedkamer, waardoor het concert ook niet meer door is gegaan. Waarom kwamen de agenten niet eerder?

“Het spijt ons, we hebben met het hele team zo snel mogelijk gehandeld. Eerst moest iedereen worden geëvacueerd, toen de schieters worden verwijderd, toen al het puin opgeruimd en toen had niemand een sleutel dus moesten we de deur openbreken.”

“Schieters? J-je bedoeld m-met pistolen?” vraagt Niall bang. “W-waarom w-waren die hier?” 

“Dat zijn we nog aan het uitzoeken, maar er is niks meer om bang voor te zijn. Collega's hebben ze gearresteerd en meegenomen naar het bureau.” zegt de kleinere agent. Niall zucht opgelucht en ook de andere jongens zien er opgelucht uit. De agenten lopen de kleedkamer weer uit en de jongens kijken elkaar aan. Niemand zegt iets, allemaal zijn ze in hun gedachten verzonken. Dan lopen ze naar elkaar toe, voor een groepsknuffel. Langzaam trekken ze weer terug, en lopen achter de politieagenten de kleedkamer uit.

_2 jaar later_

“Thank you so much Madrid! You were amazing!” roept Liam door de microfoon. Hij grijpt naar Zayn’s hand en gooit hun handen samen in de lucht. Het hele publiek begint te gillen en juichen. Liam grijnst ernaar. Dit is het beste wat hem ooit kon overkomen. Een geweldig vriendje, en met je vier beste vrienden optreden voor uitverkochte stadions, in hun band genaamd ‘One Direction’.

**Author's Note:**

> Niall is me.
> 
> HAPPY NINE YEARS OF ONE DIRECTION! Wow het is echt snel gegaan. Ik ben nog niet eens zo heel lang fan maar toch wel een paar jaar, en in die paar jaar is er zoveel 1d-related gebeurd. 
> 
> Verder over dit boek, ik ben heel trots op het einde lol. Kwam echt net in me op.
> 
> -xxx Eline (volg me op wattpad hehe)


End file.
